Paper Plane Message
by Mirai kamiNami
Summary: "Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji?, kita akan selalu bersama, janji yang membuatku depresi. Hingga sampai saat ini Aku masih mencintaimu" Mata Shappire menatap mata Hinata dan, menyatukan kening keduanya. (As NaruHina Story) (Dedikasi untuk my Friend Jujumi-chan) I miss you.


**PAPER PLANE MESSAGE**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing : NaruHina story

(Goment, ada typos yang lolos dari sensor , alur kecepetan, Frasa kata yang kacau,dll)

( Fic ini terinspirasi oleh : Lagu sikembar yang nguras air mata, Paper Plane)

 _Summary : "Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji?, kita akan selalu bersama, janji yang membuatku depresi. Hinga sampai saat ini Aku masih mencintaimu" Mata Shappire menatap mata Hinata dan, menyatukan kening keduanya._

 ** _Happy Reading Minna-san..._**

Cerita ini dimulai disebuah musim panas, Saat itu udara yang melanda kota kecil bernama konoha sangat panas, puncak dari musim panas sehingga di mana-mana orang mengeluh kepanasan sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan sesuatu, bahkan barang apapun yang ada disamping orang yang kepanasan itu bisa jadi kipas dadakan.

sama seperti yang dilakukan bocah bersurai pirang dan bermata biru itu, tangannya tengah sibuk mengipaskan sebuah buku ke tubuhnya yang berbalut kaos putih yang bersablon ramen-makanan kesukaannya-dengan payah.

ia lelah, sangat lelah, ia baru saja selesai melaksanakan Piket mingguannya yaitu membersihkan halaman panti asuhan _Sun Flower_ , ya anak itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan salah satu dari penghuni panti asuhan yang menampung 798 anak-anak yang malang dengan latar belakang beragam, dan Naruto adalah salah satunya, dengan latar belakang ditinggal orang tua semasa bayi.

Naruto menatap kesekeliling halaman panti asuhan yang sudah sepi, padahal pagi tadi sekitar jam 10-11 pagi tadi masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain, mungkin kini mereka sudah tidur dengan kipas angin didalam daripada bermain diluar dan terbakar terik sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"membosankan" Naruto mengeluh sambil mengendarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hinga akhirnya matanya menatap silulet seseorang yang sepertinya adalah silulet gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon mapel yang ada di pojok halaman panti asuhan.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan kearah gadis itu, dan saat posisi mereka sudah cukup dekat, barulah terlihat apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu, surai pendeknya yang berwarna indigo tertiup angin musim panas secara pelan, sedangkan dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku-yang sepertinya buku dongeng- terbuka dengan lebar, namun nyatanya gadis kecil itu tidak tidur, ia hanya menatap kosong kearah depan, lebih tepatnya kearah awan yang berarak pelan dengan berbagai macam bentuk.

Naruto menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik.

"Sepertinya ia kesepian" Naruto berkomentar sambil mengamati gadis bersurai indigo itu dari arah samping- belakang pohon.

ia kembali menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alasan mengajak gadis itu bicara.

Hinga terlihatlah ditangannya buku yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai kipas, teringat dipikirannya bagaimana Iruka-Sensei -pengasuh panti- mengajarinya cara membuat origami, seperti perahu, rumah, burung bangau, dan pesawat kertas, ahh iya pesawat kertas.

Naruto mengambil kertas bagian tengah buku dan sebatang batang berlumpur yang kemudian ia gunakan sebagai alat menulis beberapa kata dikertas kosong itu, setelah menulis, Naruto membuat kertas itu menjadi origami pesawat kertas.

Naruto membidikan pesawat kertas itu kearah gadis itu sambil berharap pesawat kertas itu sampai padanya dan tidak main serong-serongan(?) kearah lain.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hinata menatap awan yang berarak pelan diatas sana, semilir angin membelai rambutnya membantu mengurangi hawa panas yang menyengat, awan yang berarak diatas itu membuatnya sedih, kerena membentuk wajah-wajah anggota keluarganya yang telah tiada, dulu Hinata punya keluarga yang lengkap, ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, namun semuanya berakhir saat kecelakaan itu, yang hanya menyisakan ia dan ibunya-kerena saat itu Hinata tidur dipelukan ibunya dikursi belakang-, namun takdir seakan tidak berhenti mempermainkan nasib mereka, ibunya yang kini satu-satunya keluarganya menyerah dimeja operasi kerena penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya, ditambah dengan luka kecelakaan itu.

kini hanya tinggal Hinata sendiri dan berakhir di panti asuhan ini dan kesepian.

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping melayang sebuah pesawat kertas dan jatuh didepannya, ia berdiri dan memungut pesawat kertas itu sambil mengobservasi area didepannya, dan tidak ia temukan satu anak pun yang bermain pesawat kertas itu.

Sejak sensei panti asuhan ini mengajari Hinata dan anak panti lainnya membuat origami, Hinata tidak paham bagaiman cara membuat pesawat kertas dan ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya, dan mungkin kini ia bisa belajar dengan membuka pesawat ini dan memperhatikan lekak-lekuk bentuknya.

Saat Hinata membuka kertas itu, terlihat sebuah coretan dari tanah berdebu yang bertuliskan.

 _'Maukah kau jadi temanku'_ yang membuat Hinata bersemu merah dan saat ia menengok kebelakang, ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang anak bermata _Shappire_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Anak itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menjadi temanku Ohime-sama" anak itu mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Hinata yang pemalu menutup wajahnya dengan bukunya.

"Hyuga Hinata _desu_ " Hinata nencicit pelan, sedangkan anak itu mengambil kertas yang tergeletak direrumputan dan melipatnya kembali menjadi pesawat kertas.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan melempar kembali pesawat itu keudara sambil terus menarik tangan Hinata mengejar pesawat itu di rerumputan.

 _pertemanan itu terjadi pada musim panas saat dua anak yang dipermainkan nasib bertemu.pandang dan bersama untuk pertama kali, dengan benang merah pelan yang mengikat keduannya._

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Setiap Pertemuan pasti punya perpisahan.._ _aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu..._ _Kerena tanpa aku pernah bertemu denganmu..._ _perasaan menyenangkan ini tak pernah ada._

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, begitu pula Hinata memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan yang juga sama.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Naruto bertanya dan Hinata menganguk dengan lemah.

Ya, Hinata akan diadopsi dan pergi meningalkan panti ini, dan orang yang akan mengadopsinya kini tengah berada di ruang Iruka-sensei mengurus prosedur, sebenarnya yang akan mengadopsi Hinata adalah keluarganya sendiri dari pihak ayahnya, Hyuga Neji nama paman Hinata, Usia 20, kini tengah bekerja sebagai sipir dari penjara Konoha Policy.

kerena Hinata sudah terdaftar sebagai bagian dari panti asuhan _Sun Flower_ maka terpaksa pamannya itu harus melakukan adopsi untuk mengasuh Hinata kembali.

"Aku yakin aku akan kangen bermain pesawat lagi denganmu Hina-chan" Naruto cemberut sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya dan tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Naruto menatap kearah jendela dan nelihat sebuah bunga melambai-lambai dengan kelopak birunya, ia teringat bunga yang kata Iruka-senseinya tidak ingin dilupakan siapa-pun. ia beranjak dari Hadapan Hinata dan mengambil bunga itu.

Ia kembalin ke Hadapan Hinata dengan membawa pot bunga biru itu.

"Ini _Foryet Mei Not_ Hinata-chan, Jangan Lupakan aku ya" Naruto berbicara dengan bahasa inggris nama bunganya dengan kacaunya sambil menyerahkan bunga kepada Hinata yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca tanpa disadari keduanya Neji mengamati dengan pandangan datar.

"Hina-chan berjanjilah kita suatu hari nanti akan bertemu dan bersama kembali" Naruto menatapnya sambil mengayunkan kelingkingnyamembentuk _pingky promise_ yang disambut Hinata dan menautkan kelingking keduanya, namun tiba-tiba tangan Hinata yang bebas ditarik oleh Neji yang berucap datar.

"Ayo Hinata, Kita pergi dari tempat ini" sambil terus menarik Hinata keluar panti asuhan.

 _Meninggalkan Naruto dengan Shappire birunya yang mengandung kesedihan, meningalkan sepengal hati yang hancur tak-tahu entah kenapa, dengan kelopak Forget me not yang melambai-lambai saksi bisu perpisahan mereka._

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Bukankah kita pernah berjanji bertemu lagi?._ Seorang gadis remaja bersurai _indigo_ panjang berdiri disamping trotoar, seragam _Seifuku_ terpasang apik di tubuhnya, bersama dengan tas selempang yang berisi buku-buku, dilehernya terpasang sebuah syal berwarna biru langit yang melambai-lambaikan ujungnya ditiup angin.

Daun-daun _momiji_ berguguran disekitarnya dipermainkan angin, ya Saat itu adalah musim gugur yang dengan udara dingin yang membuat gadis itu mengeratkan syal miliknya. Ditangannya terdapat _Smartphone_ yang berkedip-kedip saat tangan gadis itu menyentuh _Touchscreen_ nya berusaha memanggil Seseorang diseberang sana.

"Maaf ya Hina-chan, paman masih sangat sibuk" suara seberang sana terdengar pelan.

"Ahh, iya tidak apa-apa paman Hina bisa pulang menggunakan bus kok" Hinata menjawab pelan berusaha terlihat 'baik-baik' saja, padahal wajahnya sudah terlihat putih pucat.

"Sekali lagi maafkan paman ya, Hinata" balasan dari seberang terdengar dan tiba-tiba sambungan tertutup. sedangkan Hinata dengan gemetaran menatap kearah depan, keribgat dinggin meluncur dari wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Sungguh saat ini Hinata tidak 'Baik-baik' saja, penyakit yang ia ketahui dulu merengut ibunya kini perlahan ia tahu mulai merengut tubuhnya, hanya saja ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja agar tidak menyusahkan pamannya yang kini bekerja tidak peduli waktu hanya demi mengobati penyakitnya.

tiba-tiba dari arah pukul dua datang segerombolan anak _punk_ yang sangat mabuk kearahnya.

"Hai,Cantik! Kita main yuk" yang berambut jingga dengan banyak percing Aka Pein mengelus pelan pipi Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Sikat aja boss" yang berambut putih bergumam sambil tersenyum lebar-sangat malah- yang makin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Sepertinya dia masih gadis Boss, Sikat habis" ucap yang lain dengan mukanya mirip Hiu. Disaat air mata Hinata hampir pecah, saat itulah dari arah sebaliknya arah pukul 8 terdengar pekikan.

"Hentikan, heh beraninya hanya mengangu wanita, kalian payah" secepat kilat yang berambut jingga itu sudah dihantam bogem mentah oleh seorang pahlawan kesoreean eh, salah maksudnya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memakai kaos jingga.

"Heh Bocah tengil, sok pahlawan beraninya kau mengangu kesenangan kami" yang berwajah hiu marah.

sedangkan sosok pirang itu tidak peduli dan masih terus menghajar yang berambut jingga, merasa diabaikan, anak buah dari yang berambut jingga itu marah dan mulai mengeroyok Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata menangis pelan, menyadari bahwa ini kesalahannya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari dari arah jalan itu melaju kencang sebuah truk kearahnya, sedangkan Naruto yang nelihatnya dicelah melebarkan matanya, melihat sosok berambut putih yang berdiri didepannya dengan celah yang ada Naruto dapat mengamati semuanya, ia mendorong yang berambut putih kejalanan sehingga Truk oleng dan menabrak yang rambut putih, semua yang melihat langsung syok dan saat itu juga Hinata yang melihatnya langsung pingsan.

semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan polisi yang mulai berdatangan menangkap dan nemborgol anak _punk_ itu dan juga Naruto. disaat kejadian itu berjalan dengan cepat, ada sepasang mata biru yang bertanya kearah langit.

 _'mengapa pertemuan kita malah seperti ini, ne Ohime-chan'_ Dan sepasang hati yang dipermainkan Nasib itu kembali bertemu kedua kalinya dengan tangisan sunyi tanpa suara.

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto menatap lantai hitam kusam yang kini menjadi penjara baginya, suasana pengap menyapanya begitu ia membuka matanya, hanya ada satu komentar tentang tempat ini.

Sebuah penjara..

Ia dipenjara, kerena mendorong pemuda itu kearah jalan sehinga ditabrak mobil, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil memeluk lututnya. tangannya mengukir sesuatu pada lantai.

 _'Dapatkan kita bertemu lagi?'_ Usia Naruto saat ini adalah 17 tahun, usia yang cukup matang sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan panti asuhan yang telah merawatnya kerena setiap tahun penghuni panti itu semakin banyak, dan terpaksa penghuni yang lebih dewasa pergi, baru saja 3 hari yang lalu ia keluar dan hari ini ia melihat Gadis berambut unggu itu digangu oleh beberapa preman yang terlihat mengerikan, entah mengapa ia merasa punya ikatan dengan gadis itu.

Merebahkan tubuhnya, tapi tetap sambil memeluk lututnya Naruto menangis dalam diam.

Ditempat yang berbeda, gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap bulan yang bersinar diatas langit dari jendela rumah sakit, _penangkap mimpi_ bergoyang pelan oleh similiar angin, begitu juga sekumpulan bunga biru yang ada dinakas disamping ranjangnya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu.lagi Naruto-kun" Hinata berbisik pada bungan biru itu pelan, sambil menutup matanya dan berusaha memipikan pemuda itu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sambil tersenyum, Hari ini ia sudah lumayan sehat, pakainnya saat ini adalah sebuah _Dress_ terusan putih yang berenda Hitam dibagian bawahnya, ia mengambil Syal birunya dan melingkarkan syal itu di sekitar lehernya, dan juga sebuah topi putih berpita biru, merasa tampilannya sudah bagus.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada dibagian rumah sakit itu dan berjalan keluar, Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi pamannya sipekerja keras.

Sambil menyanyi pelan lagu _Teory of Happines_ ia berjalan riang kearah tempat pamannya bekerja, penjara kota Konoha.

Ya, bukan tempat yang indah sih, tapi Tempat itulahnyng menumpang kehidupan keluarga itu.

Saat Hendak membuka pintu pagar besi itu, saat itulah ia mendengar senandung lagu yang membuat mataputih-keunguannya melebar.

 _Bukankah..._ _dulu kita pernah berjanji.._ _kita akan selalu bersama..._ _aku akan jujur padamu.._ _dengan masa depan yang kelam.._ _Aku akan menungumu_ _Kembalilah padaku..._

Hinata berbalik dan saat itulah angin musim panas menerbangkan topi birunya dan mengibarkan rambut unggunya, untuk ketiga kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang terhalang jeruji besi yang tengah mengayunkan palu kearah batu sambil menyanyikan _Lulaby_ miliknya yang berulang, yang membuat hati Hinata bagai ditikam oleh ribuan pisau menyakitkan yang Membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata bergumam Lirih, pemuda itu terlihat menyedihkan, bajunya lusuh, kulitnya terlihat kusam, Matqnya cekung kurang tidur, rambutnya panjang tak terpotong yang diikat kecil, tapi satu yang tak lekang dari pemuda itu, ia tersenyun, senyumnya yang indah sambil terus menerus memecahkan batu-batu itu menghangatkan Hati Hinata.

ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada didalam tas selempangnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu sambil tersenyum lembut, dan melipat surat itu menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang, dan menerbangka pesawat itu kearah Naruto sama seperti belasan tahun lalu.

Naruto terus memecahkan batu itu sambil terus bernyanyi, itu lagu terakhir yang pernah di dengarnya sebelum masuk kedalam penjara, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Diva kembar yang terngiang diotaknya sehingga ia akan menyanyikannya saat merasa kesepian.

Tuk...

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas menabraknya dan jatuh kehalaman penjara ini, Naruto mengutipnya dan membuka kertas itu, yang ternyata ada tulisan didalamnya.

 _'Maukah kau kembali menjadi temanku, Ne Kinpansu-kun?'_

 _By Hyuga Hinata_

Bagaikan _Deja vu_ , Naruto menoleh kesamping, lebih tepatnya kedunia Luar yang terhalang pagar dan matanya birunya bertemu dengan mata putih-keunguan yang menatap lembut kearahnya, Gadis indigo yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang berkibar kerena angin.

 _Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji.._

 _kita akan selalu bersama..._

Setelah meminta beberapa kertas pada sipir. Naruto menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu dan melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas, dan nenerbangkannya kearah Hinata dan kemudia terkikik pelan saat Hinata mengejar pesawat itu susah payah, setelah mendapatkannya ia membukamembacanya ia bersemu merah.

 _'Tentu saja, dan aku merindukanmu Ohime-sama'.._

menyimpan kertas itu Hinata mengambil kertas baru dan menulis ulang surat yang baru sambil mengumamkan sesuatu, setelah selesai ia kembali melipat kertas itu dan menerbangkannya kembali kearah Naruto.

Keduanya tersenyum sambil terus menulis,membaca dan menerbangkan surat-surat itu.

 _Angin musim Panas menemukan mereka dan menyatukan kepingan hati yang terpisah itu.._

oooooooooooooooooo

Hinata membaca ulang surat-surat itu dan tersenyum kecil, kabel infus terbelit disekitar tangannya.

 _'Tetap semangat ya, Hinata'_ itu pesan Naruto dari surat yang dibacanya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu pada bunga biru disampingnya dan tersenyum, terbayang Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, sehingga wajahnya makin merah pekat.

"Naruto-kun, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku, aku tidak boleh kalah oleh penyakit ini" Hinata bergumam pelan tersenyum lembut, namun tiba-tiba surat ditangannya direngut oleh seseorang yang membaut Hinata terbelak. Surat-Surat dari Naruto berpindah ketangan Neji yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya sambil membaca surat itu dengan wajah datar.

Dan tanpa perasaan pemuda Hyuga itu menyobek kertas-kertas itu dan keluar dari kamar rawat inap Hinata, meningalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang tergenang dipelupuk matanya.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, penyakit itu semakin Hari mulai memakan raga Hinata, dibuktikan dengan semakin banyaknya kabel yang melilit raganya, namun semangat hidupnya sangat membara, Kini Hinata yang terbaring lemah itu menatap kearah bunga biru itu dengan pandangan lelah.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun" ia bergumam lemah sambil menutup matanya mengigat semua kenangan mereka.

 _'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu terakhir kali, sebelum ragaku kalah dari penyakit ini'_ batinnya, Hinata mencabut seluruh selang infus yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya, sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Ia memakai baju _dress_ putih dan topi pita birunya, tak lupa syal biru melilit lehernya, Hinata tersenyum, ia mengambil setangkai bunga biru dan dalam diam ia berjalan keluar daru ruang rawat inapnya.

 _Ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto.._

oooooooooooooooooo

Mata putih-keunguan Hinata menatap kearah mata Biru Naruto yang seperti biasa cerah, dengan senyuman cerah miliknya. walau dengan berat Hati, Hinata mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan pesan disana.

Melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya kearah Naruto yang kemudian ditangkap oleh pemuda itu.

Setelah Naruto membaca surat itu ekspresinya berubah, ia menatap Hinata tidak percaya, Sedangkan Hinata menganguk lemah, dan berbalik.

"Sayonara Naruto-Kun" ia berguman Lemah dan berjalan pergi dengan Hati yang terluka.

"Hinata, berhenti" langkah kaki Hinata terhentin.

"Aku Mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin Kehilanganmu!!!" Naruto berteriak dari belakang yang membuat kelereng ungu Hinata melebar, setetes air mata turun dari matanya yang berwarna putih-ungu.

menyeka air matanya Hinata kembali berjalan, tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto tadi, tanpa ia ketahui kelopak bunga dari setangkai _Forget me not_ yang tadi ia bawa terbang kearah Naruto yang menatap kosong kearah punggungnya yang menjauh.

oooooooooooooooooo

Kondisi Hinata memburuk, kini bahkan ia tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bernafas pun harus dengan mengunkan Tabung Udara, matanya yang keunguan menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih pucat.

Ia tersenyum dan menangis pelan, semangat hidup yang dikobarkan pemuda itu kini perlahan mulai pudar dan meredup didalam dadanya, tapi setidaknya apabila ia mati, ia tidak akan mati dalam penyesalan, bukankah ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal?.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Neji mengamati semua itu dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka, iris matanya yang warnanya sama dengan iris mata Hinata berkibar marah.

"Aku sejak awal sudah tidak menyukai bocah itu" ia bergumam marah, tangannya terkepal, dan kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dari depan pintu itu, menuju sebuah tempat, dari seorang yang sangat dibencinya.

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto membaca ulang surat terakhir yang Hinata berikan untuknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, didalam sel penjara yang dingin ini semua terasa nenyesakan, mengapa dipertemuan mereka selalu berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?, ia meraup semua surat-surat itu dan memeluknya.

"Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu" ia bergumam lirih sambil mendekap erat, berharap perasaannya sampai pada sosok yang ada disebrang sana.

Tiba-tiba surat-surat dari Hinata-nya direbut oleh seseorang berseragan sipir penjara bersurai coklat panjang yang menatap dingin kearahnya, dan bahkan tanpa basa-basi Surat itu langsung di sobek-sobek oleh sosok itu, dengan membuat mata Naruto melebar, api kemarahan berkobar dibalik mata birunya, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah Sipir penjara itu.

Sedangkan Sipir penjara itu menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Bawa dia" Neji dengan datar menyuruh anak buahnya membawa pemuda itu.

"Cambuk seratus lima puluh sembilan kali, dan kalau kalian ingin melebihi juga boleh, aku tidak peduli kalau ia mati, aku benci dia" perintah Neji Mutlak, sedangkan anak buahnya hanya menganguk dan melakukannya dengan diam.

oooooooooooooooooo

Padang rumput itu sangat indah dan Hinata menyadari ia berada disana, ia tersenyum, saat merasakan similiar angin membelai pipinya yang bersemu merah, ia tersenyum gembira. angin mengoyangkan _Dress_ putihnya, begitu juga rambutnya yang tersemat topi berpita biru.

"Hinata" suara yang memangil namanya terdengar dari arah belakang, dan Hinata menoleh dan matanya melebar, di sana Naruto berdiri, pipinya sudah tidak cekung, matanya bersinar, dan bajunya adalah baju baru, menatap kearahnya.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata berseru dan berjalan kearah Naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul pagar kawat muncul didepannya dan menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Hinata kita sudah beda alam" Naruto berseru lirih dan berbalik meningalkan sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu.meningalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa memandang lewat pagar kawat dengan pandangan sedih.

oooooooooooooooooo

Di dunia nyata, detak jantung Hinata di mesih itu kini mulai melemah, Dokter dan suster berlari panik kearahnya, begitu juga Neji datang dengan wajah panik mengengam tangan Hinata.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah Hinata" Neji berseru panik." Dokter cepat tolong dia" Neji berteriak, Dokter berambut pink(?) itu menganguk dan mengeluarkan alat kejut jantung dan langsung meletakannya pada bagian dada pasien.

walau Jantungnya terus dikejut berkali-kali, harapan hidup pemilik mata Putih-keunguan itu sudah Lelah dengan dunia yang memenjaranya dengan sosok itu, pada akhirnya pemilik mata Putih-keunguan itu memilih menyerah, mata itu tertutup, bersamaan dengan berhentinya detak jantung Gadis yang selalu memandang dunia dengan lugu, sebuah senyum terplester di wajahnya.

Dan seluruh ruangan itu panik mendadak, Neji mengegam tangan Hinata dan terus berharap detak jantung itu kembali berdetak, tapi semua haralan itu kosong, sekosong sore hari dengan daun-daun musim gugur yang bertebaran itu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hinata memandang sendu dibalik pagar kawat itu kearah sosok Naruto yang hanya berdiri mematung ditengah padang rumput maha luas ini.

tiba-tiba pagar kawat dan membatasi keduanya menghilang membuat Hinata yang terkejut langsung berlari dan memeluk punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ia bergumam lirih. Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap kearah sang gadis.

"Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji?, kita akan selalu bersama, janji yang membuatku depresi. Hinga sampai saat ini Aku masih mencintaimu" Mata Shappire menatap mata Hinata dan, "Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji?, kita akan selalu bersama, janji yang membuatku depresi. Hinga sampai saat ini Aku masih mencintaimu" Mata _Shappire_ berkilau itu menatap mata Hinata dan, kemudian ia menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Kini kita tak akan terpisahkan" Naruto bergumam, sedangkan Hinata menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil."Ya"ia bergumam.

"Kini kita akan menyanyikan lagu ini berdua, bukan sendiri" Hinata tertawa pelan, yang diikuti oleh Naruto"Tapi kita akan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan versi _Happy Ending_ " Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

 _"Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji?_ _kita akan selalu bersama..._ _kini kita akan selalu bersama..._ _Tak peduli lagi kata dunia..._ _Aku mencintaimu..._ _dan kau mencintaiku..._ _Cukuplah begitu..."_ kemudian mereka tersenyum kepada pasangan masing-masing dan tertawa bersamaan.

 _Di padang rumput maha luas dan dunia musim semi abadi itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan mereka..tidak akan..._

 **END...**

A/N : Yey tamat#plak, Fanfic itu aku defikasikan teruntuk sahabatku disebrang sana, Jujumi-chan yang baik hati dan rajin menabung#plak. tanpa banyak curhat(?), aku dedikasikan ini untuk membayar hutang(?) fanficku setahun lalu padamu dengan pairing NH..

Bye, Sayonara...


End file.
